The present invention relates to an apparatus for communicating signals to a computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus, system and method for communicating signals from a cordless mouse to a computer.
Mice for use with computers are well known. A problem associated with corded mice is that the cords often get in the way and are annoying. Cordless mice which use optical signals are also known.
A particular disadvantage of an optical cordless mouse is that the receiver and transmitter must be in alignment, and there must be an unblocked pathway between the two, in order for the mouse to effectively and without error transmit its signals to the receiver. Further, the mouse moves and the distance and angle between a cordless mouse transmitter and the computer receiver is variable, and thus not always reliable. In addition, the distance and/or angle between the transmitter and receiver may be large, requiring a powerful signal to assure error-free communication. This results in the need for more powerfull (and more expensive batteries) and/or more frequent battery change-outs. Further, a more powerfull transmitter and/or receiver may be required.
Further, since the mouse is manually operated, it is possible that the operator""s finger could block the transmitter, much like an amateur photographer takes a picture partially obscured by his finger/thumb.
The present invention provides a cordless mouse for use with a computer which addresses the foregoing problems. The mouse includes an outer structure having upper and lower surfaces, a mouse track ball projecting from the lower surface, and a light signal transmission port also located in the lower surface. The transmission port is capable of transmitting mouse movement and selection signals to a special mouse pad described below. In an aspect of the invention, the transmission port is adapted to transmit infrared signals representing the mouse movement and selection signals.
The mouse is used in conjunction with a mouse pad which includes a lower section, an upper section capable of receiving light signals transmitted by the mouse, a light pipe in communication with the upper section for guiding the received signals, and a receiver in communication with the light pipe and adapted to receive the signals from the mouse and convert them into electrical signals which are transmitted over an electrical or other signal path to a computer. In an aspect of the invention, the signals transmitted by the mouse and received by the mouse pad are infrared signals and the receiver is adapted to transform the infrared signals into electrical signals readable by the computer.
In another aspect of the invention, the mouse pad further includes a transmission absorbing material positioned opposite the light pipe and adjacent the upper section of the mouse pad. The absorbing material is capable of absorbing misdirected infrared signals transmitted from the mouse which are not directed toward the light pipe.
In another aspect of the invention, the receiver is physically connected to and in communication with the computer through an electrical signal transmission line.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more clearly understood from the following detailed description of the invention which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.